Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 5\dfrac{1}{5} \times 4\dfrac{1}{3} $
$ = \dfrac{26}{5} \times \dfrac{13}{3}$ $ = \dfrac{26 \times 13}{5 \times 3}$ $ = \dfrac{338}{15}$ $ = 22 \dfrac{8}{15}$